Daniel Chesser
Daniel Cole Chesser is a main character in the Children comic series. He was the first of the five victims of The Missing Children Incident. After becoming a ghost, he went on to possess the animatronic Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Daniel is a young boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown shirt with a Freddy Fazbear symbol on it, dark beige pants and dark brown shoes. As a ghost, he has light gray skin and is missing his eyes, and his face is almost completely covered with blood. After years of being dead, he gained bright red pupils, which cause him to see red only. Personality Daniel may come off as loud and extroverted at first, shown by his joking behavior and his tendency to pull pranks like he did on Bianca by scaring her in the girl's washroom as mentioned in Part 2. But later, mostly in the afterlife, he is seen to be one of, if not the most sensitive and emotional of his group of friends. This is displayed well in Part 73, where he manages to somehow pilot Freddy off his stage just to say goodbye to his parents, despite the fact that he can't see where he's going and that it's directly going against Sammy's advice. Daniel also seems to have quite a bit of stage fright, making him nervous about piloting Freddy at first in Part 68. This was most likely a result of the talent show, an incident in which Daniel "lost control of himself" and likely embarrassed himself in the process. Daniel isn't a very independent person, often relying on others for support and advice. This is shown most with his dynamic with Bianca, where she has to constantly reassure him and help him with things like possessing Freddy in Part 60, which she does out of affection towards him. However, this trait of Daniel's personality has a downfall as he is quite manipulatable by people with bad intentions like Sammy, who almost convinces him into killing guards in Part 94, though this is also due to his damaged brain. Despite this, he occasionally knows when to draw the line on what to listen to, like in Part 79 where he calls on Francis how crazy the idea of forgetting his name is, and in Part 112 where he yells at Bianca to stop talking about how amazing murder is. Daniel's personality completely changes after Sammy left for a year. In Part 204 he is shown as having gone insane, along with all the others. He is shown to be much less shy, even taking leadership over the group by explaining what happened in Part 206. He is of course much more accustomed to the act of killing the guards, having done it himself, and is quite enthusiastic towards it as shown in Part 207 as he happily explains how he squished a guard's eyeballs. History Daniel is first seen in Part 1, following Spring Bonnie (William) to Michael's "party" alongside his friends. In Part 2 he mentions a prank that Freddy apparently told him to pull, though that was likely a lie and he probably thought of it himself. In subsequent parts he and his friends enter the Parts & Service room where they expect to find a party, but they only find spare animatronic parts. All the kids are told the animatronics aren't real, and Daniel tries to leave as Spring Bonnie/William is a "real mean person". However, Spring Bonnie pulls him back and picks him up by his shirt, before pulling out a knife. Francis tries to defend him, only to be kicked out of the way. William then proceeds to stab and rip out his left eye, to the other kids' horror. William finishes the job by stabbing his other eye, then plunging his knife through his skull and out the back of his head. After the other kids are killed and Foxy gives their corpses a show, William stuffs his body into Freddy Fazbear in Part 28. Starting in Part 33, Daniel awakens as a blinded ghost in immense pain and accidentally starts moving Freddy. He calls out for help, so Sammy talks to him as the Puppet. Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by Bianca's loud screaming and coughing, but once Daniel realizes it's her and calls out to her, she embraces him in a sudden hug. Bianca tells Daniel that she thought he died, and he responds that he's alive just like her, although his head hurts a lot. Later in Part 43 after Francis explains to Bianca how they're all dead, Daniel decides to accept the fact and jokes around a bit about how his head hurts, though Charlie doesn't find it funny. In Part 46 when Michael is brought up, Daniel, along with his other friends blame Michael for their deaths, despite Sammy insisting otherwise. When Michael does appear in Part 47, Daniel can't see who it is and is quite confused. Later, even after hearing Michael's side of the story, he, Bianca, and Charlie yell at him to go away in Part 50. Sammy then yells at all three of them about how they're all horrible friends, which leaves Daniel speechless. In Part 58 Sammy tells the group that they'll have to possess the animatronics their bodies are stuffed in to hide from the guests and staff of the pizzeria. He volunteers Daniel to go first, who is nervous about doing it due to the fact he can't see. Bianca steps in to help him by showing him where Freddy is and kisses him on the cheek for "good luck". Now more determined, he manages to possess Freddy, noting that it feels "strange". In Part 62 Daniel wonders who Sammy is talking so rudely to. Bianca tells him it's Francis, and Daniel wonders why he's talking to him like that, to which Charlie responds they probably don't like each other. After the others have possessed their respective animatronics, in Part 63 they go over how to act like their animatronics, and Daniel appears to be quite nervous about it. Bianca also remarks on how it'll be hard to laugh at Daniel's jokes, which he takes slight offense to. Once daytime has rolled around, in Part 68 Daniel and the others make last minute preparations to perform as their animatronics. Daniel is quite nervous, seeing as he seemingly has stage fright. When the show starts he finds he can't control Freddy as the animatronic is moving on its own. He asks the robot to stop moving, but all in vain. In Part 70 Bianca sees his mom and dad searching for him with a police officer in, holding up a picture of him in a turquoise shirt. In Part 72 when Bianca says goodbye to her mom, Daniel realizes his parents are there too and insists that he has to say goodbye to them, despite what Sammy said. Bianca tells him it's a bad idea, but he manages to move the animatronic anyway, to Sammy's shock. After realizing he can't find his parents due to the fact he's blind he recognizes how bad of an idea it was, but it was too late to for him to turn back now. He mistakenly heads towards Kenny and a boy looking for Michael, mistaking the latter for one of his parents. The boy gets a glimpse of Daniel's corpse, but shortly after William hits Freddy with a crank, deactivating him. Later in Part 78, it's shown that Daniel is completely fine after Freddy was knocked out, other than the pain he usually feels. Francis begins to mock him on how stupid the idea was, which starts to make Daniel mad. Francis goes on about how he's the only one to accept the fact he's dead and that he should forget his old name, which Daniel retaliates against, pointing out how insane of an idea that is. Later that night, in Part 84, the manager of Fredbear's gets one of his employees to hide the bodies, who upon seeing Daniel's corpse remarks that whoever the murderer is was "pretty creative with their way of killing", before stuffing him deeper into the suit. In Part 90 the animatronics' AI is shut off, allowing Daniel and the others to move their animatronics again. Daniel tells Sammy of their troubles with piloting the animatronics, and he reassures him that's normal. Sammy then decides to talk about something "surprising" with the group, making Daniel scared as he doesn't want to be involved in any bad things. And when Sammy reveals he was referring to killing the guards, Daniel starts freaking out and crying, calling him a "crazy evil weirdo". He tells Sammy how he's insane and committing a horrible crime and that he doesn't want to be involved, so Sammy decides to have a personal talk with him. Sammy then manipulates Daniel into thinking it's the right thing to do, and despite all the innocent night guard deaths, in the end they'll get their revenge, and that's all that matters. Sammy then counts to three to pressure him into making his decision, which ends up being that he'll do it. Bianca then yells at Sammy about how he's manipulating Daniel, which seems to snap Daniel out of his trance. Later in Part 101 he reconfirms he'll do it, but seems more hesitant, and makes sure to say he'll make it painless. After Bianca was pressured into killing the current nightguard, in Part 106 Daniel thanks Sammy for going to check on her, as he is likely quite worried about what she's doing. When Bianca returns in Part 110, Daniel is excited to see her and doesn't expect she'd actually killed the guard. Bianca asks Daniel if his head is hurting less, and he replies that he's getting used to it but it still hurts the same, which she seems to ignore. After revealing to Daniel and Charlie that she'd actually killed the night guard, Daniel seems a bit nervous and hopes she did it painlessly. So after Bianca reveals that she killed him quite slowly he starts freaking out, and when she starts ranting about how great it felt to kill he loses it and starts yelling at her to stop. This seems to shock Bianca, who immediately apologizes and promises not to do it again. Sammy insists that Daniel was just being stubborn and that he'll do it eventually, while Bianca reassures Daniel that he doesn't have to do it if he really doesn't want to. When she asks to be forgiven he doesn't respond at first. She then admits how terrible she feels and that she's a horrible friend, and only after that does he forgive her. He compares how she lost control of herself to the time at the talent show, and before he can go in depth about what happened Bianca reassures that he doesn't have to remember it. The two agree that Daniel won't have to kill if he doesn't want to and that Bianca will handle that job on her own. After Sammy asks to know what happened with Daniel at the talent show, and Bianca tells him to mind his own business. After Bianca and Sammy discuss how to hide the body, Daniel says to Charlie that he hopes he doesn't end up like Bianca too. In Part 131 checks on his old body and informs Bianca that from what he's felt of it, it feels just like him and that it hasn't rotted yet. He briefly talks again in Part 136, asking when Sammy will be back from his trip. Daniel doesn't appear again until a year later in Part 204, where he possesses the now withered Freddy. He reminds Bianca that the boy who just entered is Sammy, the kid who abandoned them a year ago. After the others talk, the group says in unison to Sammy that he just abandoned them. Michael asks them exactly what happened while they were gone, and Daniel takes the honors of explaining it. He first apologizes for blaming Michael a year ago, to which Michael says that doesn't matter now. Daniel goes on tho explain that they thought Sammy and Michael would return soon and that their bodies would be found, which both didn't happen. He describes how Charlie and Francis killed guards, and how he was terrified to hear what happened to them. He then tells of how when a new guard came Bianca was going to kill him at first, but Daniel decided to step in and do it. He was afraid at first, but once he squished the guard's eyeballs all his fear and pain went away. Sammy is very proud of this. Relationships Bianca Alves Daniel looks to Bianca as a friend, a role model, and a childhood crush. It's quite evident how much they care about each other, especially shown in Part 37, although they can occasionally tease each other, like the prank Daniel mentioned in Part 2 and Bianca's ridiculing of Daniel's jokes in Part 63. Since he can't see anymore, he often has to rely on Bianca for help getting around and knowing what things are, which she doesn't seem to mind. Though he doesn't ask for it, Bianca always tends to give help and advice to Daniel like with possessing Freddy in Part 60 and going as far as kissing him on the cheek, which he really appreciates. She also often tends to check in if he's feeling okay, even when she's gone insane. A bit of a conflict arises between the two in Part 112 when Daniel is concerned and disturbed by Bianca's talks of how fun it is to kill and ends up lashing out at her, saying "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?" Bianca immediately apologizes, realizing she forgot how sensitive Daniel is. And in Part 113 when he doesn't forgive her right away, she says "And... to answer your question you asked before... I... I really don't know what I did to myself." They eventually get back on good terms with each other, showing how close they really are, not letting Bianca's newfound insanity get in the way, although he's still quite disturbed by it. Samuel White When Daniel first meets Sammy in Part 35, he trusts him, being the only person there to help him when he's alone and scared. Sammy acts like a parental figure, calmly asking questions and not making him remember what he doesn't want to. When Sammy later yells at him and the others for blaming Michael later in Part 52, Daniel is too shocked for words, and though Sammy isn't as happy with him anymore, Daniel still seems to trust him. This is shown how he listens to Sammy when he tells him to possess Freddy in Part 60 and later when Daniel asks Sammy for help with piloting the animatronics in Part 90. However, this trust is broken in Part 92 when Sammy suggests killing people and Daniel refuses to listen, yelling at him and calling him crazy. Sammy then manipulates his injured mind into thinking killing is the right thing, before Bianca snaps him out of it. After this event and later seeing what he did to Bianca, Daniel seems much more cautious and nervous around Sammy, especially when he's in his insane state as seen in Part 117, and certainly doesn't trust his word as much anymore. Although he does ask when Sammy will come back from his trip in Part 136, showing that he might still rely on him a little bit. When Sammy returns from his year long trip in Part 204, Daniel is somewhat hostile towards him at first, upset that he abandoned the group for a year. This is seen much less so in Part 207 when he tells Sammy how he was right about how great killing is. Francis Duncan Daniel and Francis' relationship isn't the best, despite the fact Francis did try to save him when William first picked him up in Part 6. Their only other major interactions are in Part 78 and Part 79 when Francis treats Daniel completely different from when they were alive, mocking him and acting generally rude. Daniel stands up against him, breaking his usually shy attitude to defend his actions and telling Francis that he's being absurd, which Sammy agrees with. Michael Gould Daniel used to be good friends with Michael, going to his party in Part 1, but in the afterlife, Daniel and his other friends put the blame of their deaths somewhat on him because it was his party that got them all killed. Daniel says for himself in Part 46 that "He's the reason we're dead now", and when Michael asks for the group's forgiveness Daniel and the others tell him to "shut up and go away". After that, in Part 52, when Sammy tells them that they're horrible friends, Daniel remains speechless, not apologizing like Bianca did. Charlotte Turner Though Daniel and Charlie are friends they don't seem to talk much, only ever truly conversing in Part 43 and Part 116. Despite this, they still seem to care about and respect each other, and often end up standing together when Bianca is gone. Trivia * His middle name was chosen by /u/AdventureFreddy. * Daniel was confirmed to be French by the comic's creators. * A non-canon version of Daniel named Danielle was made in the Children Shorts series (see Non-canon content) to parody the fact that most believe the child possessing Freddy is a girl. She later involved into a fan-favorite character, earning her own fanclub (reddit.com/r/daniellefanclub). Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:The 5 Missing Children Category:Complete